


Commandos - omega- chocolate.

by Munnin



Series: The Star Wars Write Stuff challenge. [36]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: Damn Etain Tur-Mukan. She ruined them.





	Commandos - omega- chocolate.

It was Etain who ruined them. Before her, they were everything they were trained to be. Made to be. Republic Commandos. The elite. The best of the best. All of them had survived more than anyone. They were the last word, the last ones out. Omega.

And she ruined them.

Before her, there was nothing they couldn’t walk away from. Nothing they couldn’t live without. They needed nothing but their hands and their wits. Everything else was a bonus. They could go days without food, water, contact. 

But she ruined them.

And now they couldn’t live without it. 

Damn Etain Tur-Mukan. 

Not for loving Dar. Or making him, all of them, aware of a level of sensuality they didn’t enjoy being aware of. 

But for introducing them to the most dangerously addictive substance in the galaxy. 

Damn her. Damn her and her chocolate.


End file.
